Pain
by jess.stretch
Summary: Booth has hurt Brennan badly. Can he fix her pain, or will it end another way?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know I promised 3 more chapters of Outsiders, but this story got stuck in my head, and wouldn't rest until I told it. Warning, it's a bit gloomy, and has a rather tragic ending, and is completely different from my normal genre of story, but I hope you still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Not mine (damn!)**

* * *

**

**Pain**

Brennan pushed her foot down hard on the accelerator and sped out of the Hoover building car park.

She was absolutely furious. More mad than she had ever been before in her life. She could not believe that Booth had said those things to her. Someone like Cam or David, sure. They didn't know her well. But Booth knew her better than anybody, except maybe Angela.

She couldn't even bring herself to repeat what he had said. She just drove.

The look on Booth's face as soon as the words had escaped told her that he regretted saying them. But that didn't lessen the pain.

So, instead of being arrested for assaulting a federal agent, she had run out of there without another word to him. She could still hear his voice, calling after her.

Her mobile phone rang. She ignored it. She knew who it would be.

Where could she go? Not to her apartment. Not to the Jeffersonian. The ringing phone reminded her that Angela would demand explanations, and Booth would try to make them. But she wasn't in the mood for conversation. She was in the mood for being as far away from civilisation as possible.

So she turned her car onto one of the roads that led out of the city, continuing to ignore her phone.

After driving for more than an hour, Brennan had calmed somewhat. She wasn't feeling blind rage anymore. More like intense pain and sadness, if the tear tracks down her cheeks were anything to go by.

Her phone rang again. It was the twentieth time in the last half hour.

She picked it up. "Brennan."

"Bones!" Booth's relieved voice spilled across the line. "Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"You've done more than enough talking today, Booth."

"Bones, I am so sorry for saying that. I don't know why I did. I wasn't thinking. I just – I – I'm sorry."

"How could you accuse me of that, Booth? You, of all people, know that –," her voice broke into a sob. "I'm not like that."

"I know, Bones. I didn't mean it. I just said it before I thought about it. I lashed out. I am sorry." There was a pause. "Where are you? Please, I really need to say this to your face."

"I'm in my car. Driving." She looked out the window at the featureless countryside. "I'm not really sure where I am, really. But I know the way home. I'll be back when I'm ready."

"Please come home, Bones. We need to talk. I need to see you." She could hear him sigh. "Please, Temperance."

" I don't know, Booth. I need time to think over what you said. I need to decide –"

Booth, on the other end of the line, suddenly heard screeching brakes. "Bones!"

Through the phone he heard a sickening crash, a single scream and then deathly silence. And pain.

"BONES!"

**THE END**

* * *

There you go. Short and... well, I won't say sweet. Please review and let me know if you liked it. I promise to reply to all your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, all you who reviewed let me know that you wanted more, so here it is! Also, I really didn't want to end it there. It broke my heart. But this chapter doesn't really answer anything, although more will follow. I promise. I'm hooked on this story now!

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know the drill...

**

* * *

_Previously…._**

_Through the phone he heard a sickening crash, a single scream and then deathly silence. And pain._

_"BONES!"_

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Bones! Are you all right? What's happened?" There was no reply. "Bones, answer me!"

Booth's heart sank. If she was…

He couldn't let himself think that. Would not let himself think that.

He ran out of his office, mobile phone still in hand, dodging agents and assistants that were moving along the corridors. Finally he reached a door that bore a plaque saying _Tech Department._

"Tom!' He pounced on a technician sitting at one of the computer stations. "I need you to trace this call, right now!"

"Woah, Booth, slow down! What happened?" Tom asked, concerned.

"There's been a car accident, and I need to find out where it happened. She…the call is still connected." Booth ran a frustrated hand through his hair. If they couldn't find her…

Tom took the phone off him. "Okay, I'll do it now." He plugged the phone into a cord that connected into a nearby terminal. "It will take a minute. Who was in the car? You should call an ambulance."

"That's why I need to know where she is!"

"She?"

"Bo – Dr. Brennan."

"The bone lady? From the Jeffersonian?"

Booth nodded wordlessly, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him; waiting.

Finally, a beep sounded. A map appeared, showing an area 110 km out of the city. Tom clicked a button, and a copy of the map was printed. He handed it to Booth.

"Thanks!" Booth ran out of the door, remembering to collect his phone.

As he jogged back to his office, he punched in 911 and requested an ambulance. After being assured one was on its way to the crash site, he clipped his badge and gun onto his belt and headed back out the door.

As he reached the car park, he dialled Angela on his phone.

"Hello, Angela, certified sex goddess speaking."

"Angela! It's Booth!"

"Booth? What's wrong?"

"I need you to be waiting outside the Jeffersonian in 5 minutes."

"What! Why?"

Booth took a deep breath. "Bones has been in a car accident."

"Oh my god! How bad is it? Where?"

"She was talking to me on the phone. The site is outside the city. Please, just be outside."

"I'm getting my bag right now. I'll be there. It's gonna be alright, sweetie. I'm sure she's fine."

Neither of them believed her.

* * *

Never fear, there is more coming. I'm planning it right now. You may even get it tonight.

Please review. I love reviews and they make my day. Literally. I will reply to reviews, and you may even get special sneak peeks at what will happen! So press that little button...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I don't know about you guys, but this story has me hooked. I really only have a vague idea where this is going, but I think it's getting better! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers, your comments made my day, really. I walked around with a smile for the whole day.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it is my favourite so far.

Disclaimer: If you don't know what goes here by now I'm worried.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

As Booth's SUV sped down a deserted country road towards the place indicated on the map, he and Angela sat in silence.

"Why would Bren be driving this way?" Angela asked.

Booth took a deep breath. "It was my fault."

"What? You told her to come out here?" Angela's voice was rather high-pitched. "What happened to those alpha-male tendencies Bren is always telling me about?"

"No, she – I – we were fighting. She got really angry and ran out of my office." Booth proceeded to detail the events of the past few hours to a stunned Angela.

"You said that to her? How could you be so insensitive? You had to have known she'd take it badly, Booth!" She was angry. "I can't believe that you, of all people, the person she has let in the most, would say that. That you would even think that!"

"I don't think that." Booth said quietly.

"Then why say it, for Gods sake?"

"I was angry. I didn't think. I – it was a mistake."

"Damn straight!"

"Look, don't you think I'm already blaming myself enough? If I hadn't said that, if I hadn't called her. If I hadn't become the bloody Liaison Agent for the Jeffersonian in the first bloody place!"

Angela took a breath. "That's not true. Things have been so much better since you came. Especially for Brennan." She looked at him, "I'm sorry I blew up. I'm just worried about her."

"Me too."

They continued the drive in silence.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan groaned, opened her eyes. Her whole body was throbbing, and her leg felt like it was on fire.

She tried to lift her hand, but a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder, causing her to cry out. She smelt the sick coppery smell of blood, and her stomach turned at the thought that it was hers.

Eyes roving her surroundings, she became aware that the car was lying on its side, the driver's side window mashed up against grass. Through the smashed front windscreen she could see a huge pine tree. She must have hit that. She couldn't remember anything from before the crash. Where was she driving?

Her eyes landed on the open mobile phone lying on the dashboard, obviously flung there by the crash. Had she been calling someone?

She reached out an arm to pick up the phone, but the pain in her shoulder and thigh was so intense that she blacked out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth slowed the car when he heard the sound of sirens up ahead. Angela craned her neck to see what was happening.

Neither had a doubt when they reached the scene.

Big, ugly skid marks cut across the road, and an ambulance was pulled up to the side of the road, blocking their view.

Booth pulled up, and Angela jumped out before the car had stopped rolling. He caught up to her, and wordlessly they ran to the ambulance. What they saw stopped them cold.

Brennan's familiar silver sports car was crumpled into a large pine tree about 20 metres from the roadside. Smashed glass and scattered pieces of paper littered the grass around the wreck. An ambulance officer was crouched by the wreck, surveying the interior.

"Bren!" Angela let out a sob at the sight, and hurtled down the soft incline to the car.

Booth caught her around the waist, "You can't touch anything. It might not be safe."

"I can see it's not safe! That's what worries me! Bren!" she called again, wretched pain sounding in her voice.

Another voice came form beside them. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Her best friend," Angela let out another sob and gestured to Booth, " and her partner."

"Okay, well, you know who the victim is?" the second ambulance officer asked.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth choked out, his eyes still glued to the wreck. "Is she still in there? Is she…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

The ambulance officer gave them a bracing look. "I'm sorry, but we can't get her out at the moment. The position of the vehicle makes it impossible to remove her without causing further, maybe fatal damage."

"So you're just leaving her there to bleed?!" Angela had a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

"No, ma'am, we are waiting for the fire service to arrive with the necessary equipment to safely remove her. Oh, here they are now!"

All three of them turned around to see a large red fire truck arrive. It pulled up and two firemen got out, carrying a large metal object.

"We need the Jaws, Harry?" One of the men called out.

The ambulance officer, Harry, nodded, "Definitely, Bob." He cast a sad look at Booth and Angela. "It would probably be better if you stood back a bit. We don't know what could happen," he told them.

Booth led Angela back to the Roadside, where they had a good view of the wreck. Angela was still silently sobbing. Booth resisted the temptation to join her.

After what seemed like hours, the two firemen stood back, and the ambulance officers disappeared to the other side of the car with a stretcher.

Booth and Angela both held their breath.

The men stood up, holding the stretcher between them. Angela ran forward, Booth hot on her heels.

"Bren!" Angela reached the stretcher, and recoiled at the sight of her best friend. Booth let out a gasp when he saw her.

Her skin was a deathly white, like she had been powdered. The only thing marring the pallor was a large crimson stain blossoming from a deep gash on her forehead. Her tan coloured shirt was dyed maroon across one side, and one leg of her pants had been crudely cut off, exposing a long, ragged wound in her thigh.

"Bren! Bren, answer me!" Angela shrieked.

Booth grasped Angela to stop her from launching herself onto the stretcher.

He leant close to Brennan's ear. "Bones. Hurry up and get better so you can kick my arse for what I said. Please, Bones."

The ambulance officers loaded the stretcher into the ambulance, informed Booth of the hospital they would be going to.

Then Angela and Booth watched, speechless, as the ambulance sped away, with Brennan fighting for her life inside.

* * *

Did you hold your breath when she came out on the stretcher?

I did. lol. Please please please review! Let me know what you think, whether it made you smile gasp, scream, fall off your chair, whatever. Like i said before, I reply to all reviews, and you get secret info on the state of the next chapter! So review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, you guys! Over 60 reviews! Woot! When I opened my inbox and saw how many reviews I had, I was blown away! You guys are the best and I love you! And I figured, if you left me that many reviews, you wanted more. So here it is...

On another note, I am Australian. So my words are spelt the Aussie way, which tends to differ from American a bit. Sorry for any confusion, but I just couldn't write American. It looked wrong to me. Also, someone pointed out that my measurements were in Aussie language too. I apologise for that, and I will try to correct it in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Room 113, Ward 5 East. Take those lifts and go straight to your right," the nurse at reception had said. Booth and Angela followed her instructions, hurrying down white corridors, dodging people who were walking at a more leisurely pace.

Finally they found the room, but their entrance was restricted by the copious amount of nurses and doctors in the room. One of the nurses spotted them and came outside.

"You are relatives? The ones who came to the crash site?"

Both nodded.

The nurse looked down at her notes. "Her friend and her partner. Ok, well, you should be able to go in soon. As soon as they all finish. It shouldn't take long."

She turned to go back into the room, but Angela reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please, what injuries does she have? How bad is it?"

The nurse looked sympathetic. "I'll get a doctor to come and explain it to you. Just a moment."

She disappeared into the room and came out again with a man in a white coat and a nametag that proclaimed him Dr. Bradford.

"Hello folks. Susie tells me you want to know about Miss Brennan."

"Doctor Brennan." Angela interrupted.

"Oh! MD?" he asked.

She shook her head. "PhD. Forensic Anthropology."

"Doctors always make the worst patients." He remarked with a smile.

Booth chuckled. "Bones sure as hell lives up to that."

"Yes, well. She has some rather serious damage, and lost quite a lot of blood. The large gash on her leg received stitches, as did the cut on her forehead and the injury to the left side of her abdomen. She also had a dislocated shoulder, several broken ribs and a fractured collarbone." The doctor paused for breath. "She is stable now, and sleeping normally."

"We can go in and see her?" Booth asked anxiously.

Dr. Bradford nodded, "Just let me file these nurses out, give you some privacy."

He went back into the room, and returned a few minutes later, along with the nurses. He nodded and smiled at them, and they headed in through the door.

The sight of Brennan, lying on that sterile looking bed, brought a gasp from their mouths. Angela hurried to her bedside, tears coursing down her cheeks. Booth crossed to the other side of the bed, stunned, staring at her pale form.

Angela took her hand. "She looks so small."

Booth drew a deep staggering breath. "Bones. I'm so sorry."

"Bren, it's Angela here. Booth's here too." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You are going to be fine. I know it."

She drew back, looking up at Booth. "I'm going to go call the lab. Jack and Zack will want to know. I'll be back in a minute."

Booth nodded, and she went out the door.

He pulled a chair close to the bed, sat down. "Bones," he murmured. "How could I be so stupid? Please forgive me."

"For what?" His head shot up at the sound of a voice coming from the bed.

"Bones!"

"Booth. What…where am I? The hospital?" She tried to raise herself off the pillows, but sank down with a groan. "That hurts."

"You were in an accident. A car accident."

"I figured that from waking up in a smashed car, covered in blood." His heart lifted slightly at the sarcastic tone in her voice. She was back.

"But how did I get in a car crash?" she asked, a frown wrinkling her forehead.

"You – you don't remember?"

"No. I remember walking into your office." She paused. "Nothing after that. Do I have amnesia again? I hated it the last time." She sighed.

Booth was reeling at her words. She didn't remember. She didn't know what he had said.

"What happened? How did I get from your office to this?" She gestured at her state.

Booth swallowed. She didn't remember.

* * *

Like it? hate it? Want to burn me at the stake? Want to throw money? (I'm very open to that one!) Let me know - REVIEW! I am a review junkie now. I must have them... :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys, I tried to make this longer, but I had to end the chapter there. but, as a special treat, you find out what Booth said to her! I can see some of you jumping off your chairs now (all those who begged me in their reviews). Before yesterday, I wasn't even sure what Booth had said to her, and wasn't going to include it, but you convinced me.

Flashbacks are in Italics.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Booth slipped out of the door into the hospital corridor. He had told Brennan they had fought prior to the accident, but not what he said. He didn't have the courage to. He didn't want to see that look of hurt and anger on her face again, didn't want to see her run from him. He didn't know what to do.

So he went to consult the one person who knew Brennan the best.

"Okay, I've called Jack and Zack, and they are coming down here." Angela was walking towards him from the direction of the public phones. She caught the look on his face. "What happened? Did she wake up?"

Booth nodded, "She's awake. But – "

"What? But what?" Angela turned to look through the window set into the door.

Booth shook his head, and gestured for her to go in. Angela entered the room, and he sunk onto one of the chairs outside the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"She doesn't remember!" Angela shut the door behind her and sat in the chair next to Booth.

"No. Nothing from when we were talking in my office."

"Not your fight?' she asked curiously.

Booth shook his head.

Angela eyed him sternly, "You have to tell her, Booth! You can't leave her in the dark like this."

Booth looked at her helplessly. "But…"

"But nothing! You know most amnesia heals in time, and how much more pissed is she going to be if she remembers, and knows you didn't tell her?"

"I can't, Ange. I don't want to see that look on her face again."

"Don't try and get my sympathy, buddy. You said something horrible to her, after she revealed her biggest secret to you." She threw her hands in the air. "You didn't even let her explain, did you?"

"What was there to explain?" Booth was stung by her words.

"Everything! You don't know the half of it! And you didn't want to know." Angela caught his gaze, showing him the disappointment in her eyes. "Either you tell her, or I will."

Booth knew she was deadly serious. He didn't have a choice.

"Angela! Booth!" They both turned to see Hodgins and Zack coming towards them up the corridor.

"Hey, guys. You made good time." Angela smiled at them.

"Yeah, well, Hodgins drives in a manner I feel is not entirely beneficial to my health." Zack stated, giving Hodgins a glare.

"Hey, man, it was an emergency. Would you rather we'd taken another half hour to get here?" Hodgins enquired of him. "So, is she all right? Dr. Brennan, I mean."

Angela nodded. "She's going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, and got a few injuries. She's going to be sore for a while."

Zack and Hodgins both broke into grins.

"That's fantastic! Can we see her?" Zack asked.

Angela nodded, and led the two into the room.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee, guys." Booth called, and made his way to the cafeteria. God knew he needed something to ready himself for the ordeal that was telling Bones the truth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Brennan watched as Booth sank into his desk chair with a groan. "I am so glad that case is over," he said, stretching his hands behind his head, easing his muscles. "Stakeouts are only exciting when something is happening."_

_Brennan lowered herself onto the chair facing the desk. _

"_I'm so glad we finally caught the bastard. No more illegal abortions, and no more butchered girls." He shut the open folder lying on his desk with a sigh. "I can't believe those girls actually trusted a slime ball like him."_

"_They were desperate. All alone, no money, no support. What else could they have done?" She looked at her partner from across the desk._

"_You can't tell me you agree with abortion, Bones."_

_She nodded, "I do, in many circumstances."_

_Booth stared at her, shocked. "I can't believe you, of all people, agree with abortion."_

_Brennan didn't meet his gaze, instead looking at her hands folded in her lap. "I have first-hand knowledge of it," she said quietly._

"_What? But, how?"_

_She sighed. "When I was 17, I got pregnant." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sad and hesitant. "I had an abortion."_

"_What?! Bones, how on earth could you? I don't believe it! You think cosmetic surgery is barbaric and child beauty pageants are ridiculous, but you – " He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I know you don't want to be a mother, Bones, and that's fine, but you'd stoop so low as to kill a baby?"_

_She gasped. She couldn't believe he said that. That he believed that. _

_His face went white. "Bones, I – "_

_Her eyes narrowed and she stood up abruptly. "Don't bother, Booth."_

_She ran from the room, eyes rapidly filling with tears._

"_Bones!"_

In her hospital bed, after her "squints" had left, Brennan sat bolt upright. Her memory had returned. Along with the pain.

* * *

Like it? Did that answer your questions? Or make more? Review! I really would absolutely love you guys if we broke 100! I won't post again til I get... So click the button! 


	6. Chapter 6

_Woohoo! Over a hundred reviews! You guys are the absolute best, and your comments mean the world to me. Except the few rather petty ones I've received. :) _

_Well, new chapter! I can't believe it is Chapter 6. I know it is a bit short, but I wanted to give Brennan and Angela a chapter of their own. Enjoy!_

_This is dedicated to my bestest cyber-buddy Dani, who turns 18 on Friday. Happy Birthday Dani!

* * *

Previously:_

I_n her hospital bed, after her "squints" had left, Brennan sat bolt upright. Her memory had returned. Along with the pain._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brennan could tell by the lack of light coming in her window that it was late. Her body ached for sleep, for reprieve from the exhaustion that consumed her battered muscles and bones.

But she was waiting for Booth.

After remembering their argument, and what she told him about her past, she needs to explain. She doesn't want Booth thinking she was a slut, a foster child who slept with any passing stranger and then destroyed her mistakes.

It hadn't been her mistake.

So she was waiting, certain that Booth would come and say good night. She could understand why he had those views of abortion, being a devout Catholic and a father. But she was angry and hurt that he had had that view of her. She thought he trusted her.

She looked up hopefully as the door opened quietly. Her heart sank again as Angela slipped through.

"Sweetie, why are you still awake? Are you in pain? Because I can get a nurse." Angela had moved to her bedside and taken her hand.

"No, I'm fine. I was just…thinking." Brennan paused. "Has Booth left?"

Angela nodded. "He went to get some sleep, honey. He said he'd be back in the morning." Seeing the look on her friend's face she added, "I had to practically force him out the door. He wants to talk to you. Tell you something."

"What?"

"No, I can't tell you yet. If he backs out of it, I said I would let you know, But I have to give him a chance."

"Is it about our fight? And the fact he thinks I'm a murderer?" Brennan is surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie. He doesn't think you're a murderer." Angela sat on the side of the bed.

"He does, Ange. I told him about my abortion and he said I had killed a baby." Brennan felt a sob rise in her throat, fought it, and forced it back down. She must be dignified. "He thinks I'm a murderer. A child-killer."

The sob rose again, and she couldn't hold it back. Another, and another followed it, until she was sitting up in bed, Angela's arms around her, sobbing like a heartbroken seventeen-year-old.

Angela looked down at her best friend. She had never seen her cry this much. Had never seen her this unguarded and vulnerable. Temperance Brennan was never vulnerable. It changed the way she looked. All of her hard edges and self-confidence had vanished, to be replaced with raw pain.

Tears running down her own face, Angela softly rubbed comforting circles on Brennan's back and waited for the tears to abate.

Brennan finally sank into a deep sleep, the tracks of her tears still shining on her face. Angela silently went into the corridor and pulled out her mobile phone.

"Booth."

"Booth! You stupid, insensitive grunt!"

"Angela? What one earth…." His voice sounded groggy with sleep.

"Her memory is back."

"What! But I didn't get to –"

"Uh-huh. You really hurt her Booth. She thinks you think she's a murderer."

"But I don't!"

Angela's tears started running again. "Yeah, you better not, because right now she's still that teenager who needed help, and had only one solution."

"Are you crying, Ange?"

"Damn right I am! I just spent the last 45 minutes holding my best friend while she sobbed her heart out. That usually pulls on the heartstrings a bit. But you need a heart for that, I guess."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Don't you dare! She was exhausted, and only just fell asleep. She needs to heal, Booth."

"Ok, I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"That's good, because if you aren't I'm fetching you and dragging you here by the ear." Booth winced at the tone in her voice. "And God help you if you don't fix her, Booth. I have learnt some martial arts moves from Bren, and I won't hesitate to kick your arse for her." She hung up.

Angela sighed, her job done for now. She re-entered the room, assured herself Brennan was still asleep, and settled herself in the armchair next to the bed. If she couldn't sleep, Atleast she would be comfortable.

* * *

Did you like? Want more? Let me know! Review!!!! 

Probably only one more chapter and an epilogue to go.


	7. Chapter 7

The response to the last chapter was amazing! You all loved Angela! Which is good, because I loved writing her. So I gave you a little bit more of her! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, although not for lack of trying.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Booth walked towards Brennan's room, his heart pounding. Angela had said Bones was really hurt. What if she didn't forgive him? He sighed in frustration. If only he had gotten a chance to explain it to her before she remembered. A chance to say sorry.

Booth saw Angela come out of the room as he approached. She waited for him outside the door.

"Booth." Her voice was civil, much colder than her normal bubbly tone.

"Ange. Is she awake?" He gestured to the room.

Angela nodded, and he made to go past her and enter, but she flung out a hand to stop him.

"Remember what I said last night. You hurt her any more, and I will kick your arse. It might not be a thrashing worthy of Bren, but it will hurt. I learned from the best."

Booth nodded, "I don't intend to hurt her."

"Well, then make sure you let her explain why she did what she did. You know she only does logical things. Most of the time," she added with a smile. "She had a good reason for getting an abortion. Let her know you trust her."

Booth nodded again. "Thanks, Angela."

He made to enter the room again, but once more Angela stopped his progress. "Oh, and it's probably best not to let her know I talked to you last night. You know how proud she is."

Booth nodded once more, beginning to feel a cramp in his neck. "I know. Can I go in now, please?"

"Oh, sure, sorry." She removed her hand from his chest and stepped aside. "I just couldn't keep my hands off you." She laughed. "I'll be out here."

Booth turned and finally made it into Brennan's room.

She was sitting up, waiting. "Ange, I -, " she halted when she saw who it was. "Booth." Her gaze dropped and she stared out the window.

"Bones. I… Angela told me your memory came back."

"Yes. It is common for amnesiacs to regain lost memories eventually. I guess I was just a little faster than most." She still stared out the window. "The doctors aren't sure why mine returned so soon."

Booth smiled. "Probably because of that iron will of yours. Do you remember in New Orleans?"

She nodded, her gaze still firmly fixed on the scenery visible through her window.

"Can you look at me atleast? Please, Bones?"

She sighed shakily and slowly turned her head to face him. The pain in her eyes takes his breath away.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly.

"Why? You don't have to be sorry, Booth. You were only adhering to the teachings of your faith. And in your faith, abortion is wrong." Anthropologist Brennan was in the room.

"I'm sorry because my faith in you should have been greater. Just because I disapprove of abortion doesn't mean I should judge you." He locked his eyes onto hers, "Not before I have all the facts."

She let a small smile grace her lips, and his heart lifted a fraction. "So now you listen to my lessons? Don't make assumptions until you have all the facts?"

"Do I have all the facts, Bones?"

She hesitated. "I was raped." Her eyes drifted to the window again.

Booth was shocked. Beyond shocked. He was blown away. "Wh - who?"

She was silent.

"Bones, please. I really want to know." _So I can find them and kill them_, he thought.

"So you can find them and kill them?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Her eyes met his again, and something in them reassured her, because she spoke, "My foster father at the time."

He didn't know what to say. Suddenly it was a lot clearer why she despised the foster system so much. "And he made you get the abortion?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "He never knew about it. When - when he…" He saw her eyes fill with tears and moved closer to the bed. Laid his hand over hers. "I fought back. I guess he wasn't used to girls who fought. He sent me back to Child Services. Said I was causing trouble. Had taken things." She took a deep breath that caught in her throat. "I never saw him again. I thought I was surviving. Getting over it. But two months later, I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't have it. I thought about it. No-one would care that I had gotten pregnant. I was a foster child. Everyone knew we were easy."

The way she said that told him that those were not her words. The thought of someone saying that to her made his blood boil.

"So I had the pregnancy aborted. I couldn't see any other way to survive. How was I going to take care of this child? It would go straight into the system. Straight to bastards like him. I wasn't going to deliver a child into that world." She paused, a tear broke free and made its way down her cheek. "Three months after I had it done, my grandfather came and took me out of the system." Her voice caught, and she let out a large heaving sob. "Th - that's the story. I haven't told anyone except Angela since."

Booth put his arm around her, pulled her close. "Bones. Thank you." He whispered into her hair. In reply she buried her face into his chest and cried freely.

He felt her tears soak through his shirt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find the scum who had hurt her, and put him through so much pain he would wish he'd never been born.

When he noticed that her crying had eased a little, he pulled away from her a bit. "Bones, can you remember his name?"

She nodded. "It's been engraved in my memory ever since. Anthony Kaplan." She let out another shuddering breath. "But, Booth, this was years ago. In Chicago. You might not be able to find him."

"I will." It was a grim promise, but one that he was determined to keep. Even if it cost him his job. His life.

He hugged her again. "Bones, I am happy you told me. And I'm sorry I didn't listen the first time you tried."

She looked up, met his gaze. "It's alright, Booth. I understand. But if you do it ever again, I will kick your arse."

He smiled. "That threat has gotten very familiar over the past two days."

"What do you mean? I haven't said it."

"No, I did, and then - " he remembered his promise to Angela. "Never mind. I will happily let you kick my arse from here to Australia if I act like that again." He squeezed her tight. "But don't hold your breath. I don't intend to."

They sat like that for a while longer, Brennan glad to feel safe again, and Booth just glad to be near his Bones.

"Angela! She's waiting outside." Booth remembered and reluctantly got off the bed. He opened the door and stuck his head into the corridor.

Angela was sitting in a hard-looking plastic chair, her head resting on her hands. At the sound of the door opening she jumped up. "Did you work it out?"

Booth nodded, "It's all fixed."

"Can I go into her?"

"Yeah."

She was in the doorway and noticed he wasn't following her. "You coming?"

"No, I have some phone calls to make. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Angela nodded and disappeared into the room.

Booth turned and headed down the corridor, pulling out his mobile phone. He had to find Anthony Kaplan.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Half an hour later he cautiously entered the room. Both women looked up as he walked in. Angela grinned at him, Brennan smiled rather apprehensively. She knew what he had been doing.

His eyes went to Brennan. "Bones, we got him."

* * *

Okay, relax, this is not the last chapter. There is still an epilogue to go. This will be up tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love getting your reviews, and reply to every one (except the anonymous ones, sorry). So push the button! 


	8. Epilogue

We have reached the end! This is the epilogue, which is why it's not very long. Please don't beg me for more, because knowing me, I'll relent and give it to you. ;) Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and even just read. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to hear from some of you again sometime. - Jess

Disclaimer: Still not mine. sigh**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Booth was waiting outside the courtroom. He had been for the last ten minutes, and was starting to get slightly worried.

Brennan was running through the parking lot of the courthouse, her auburn hair flying. She was running late, ten minutes late, to be exact.

Booth let out a sigh of relief as she came hurrying up the grand hallway of the courthouse. "Bones! What the hell were you doing?"

"Sorry, Booth, but Zack had some results he needed me to look over, and Ange got the face for our victim, and Jack found some sort of - dirt - in the victim's clothes that he wanted to show me." She apologised as she came to a stop beside him, breathing heavily.

"Did you run here?" he asked curiously.

"From the car. Why?"

"Well, you've never run to a court trial before."

"Before, I had you to harass me out of the lab. And this is a very important court trial."

"See, you need me. And before you start denying it, you should start thanking me."

"Why?"

"Because the trial doesn't actually start for another ten minutes. I knew you'd be late without my 'harassing.'" He grinned at her, that 'charm smile' that made her stomach flutter.

"Thanks. So I can sit and get my breath back?" Without waiting for an answer, she headed to a line of plastic chairs set outside the big doors that led to the courtroom.

Booth sat next to her. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. "I have to be. I'm their strongest witness. None of the others got pregnant."

She glanced over at a few women sitting on the opposite side of the doors. "It's so horrible. There were seven other girls, whom we know of, and they were all younger than I was. I am ready. I want to put this bastard away for good."

"You will. You all will. And I will be sitting up the front, being very proud of you, and wanting to shoot that scum between the eyes."

She smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't. Although you did get a good shot in his leg."

"What? He was resisting arrest!" He grinned.

She smiled at him. "Does the pain ever end, Booth? Because it just seems to keep going. Nothing stops it."

He laid his hand over hers warmly. "I don't know if there is a miracle prevention yet, but last I heard, they had come up with a cure."

"What? If you say drugs, I'll hit you."

He chuckled, "No, not drugs. Love."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Love. I can see how that would work. Know where I can get some?"

She smiled at him again, but the look in his eyes made her freeze. He was telling her something.

The look in her eyes made his heart stop. At first they had shown surprise, then fear. But now they showed something else he couldn't describe.

She leant forward, just a fraction, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

His heart soared when he saw her lean forward slightly, her blue eyes locked on his. He bent towards her, holding his breath.

They started to get closer, moving so slowly you could barely see it.

Just as their lips met, a call rang out through the corridor. "Court will start in one minute. Witnesses are to enter now."

They pulled away from each other, suddenly shy.

"We had better go in." Brennan said softly.

Booth nodded. She turned towards the doors, but he grabbed her hand. "Maybe we can…"

She smiled at him. "I have to do some research tonight, but you can help me if you like."

"What work is it?" They started towards the doors.

As they crossed the threshold, she said, "A cure."

* * *

Well, there you are. The end. The real one. Hope you had fun, and don't forget to review on your way out! 


End file.
